A pickup truck is a vehicle that has a bed that can be used for transporting various large-volume items, such as furniture, building materials, jet skis, etc. A pickup truck owner may desire to store various smaller items in a pickup truck, or desire to lockably secure items to prevent theft. For example, a pickup truck owner may desire to store a multitude of handheld tools, work boots, or helmets. However, a pickup truck owner may want to avoid storing such items inside a cabin of a pickup truck to avoid dirtying the insides of the cabin, or the pickup truck owner may feel that opening and closing cabin doors may be a nuisance for storing or extracting items. As such, a pickup truck owner may want to store items in the bed of a pickup truck, without having to interact with the cabin. But, standard pickup truck beds do not have a suitable compartment for conveniently storing and securing smaller items, and items stored in a pickup truck bed may shift or slide around the bed and cause damage.
Pickup truck storage boxes have been developed that allow for compartmentalized storage in a truck bed. Common truck storage boxes usually have an access panel that allows a user to access or store items in the pickup truck storage box. However, common pickup truck storage boxes take up a valuable volume in pickup truck beds. When common pickup truck storage boxes are not being used, they considerably reduce functionality of pickup truck beds. As such, there exists a need for a pickup truck storage box that saves space when not in use.